Five weddings and
by Bagheera82
Summary: So we continue with the second wedding of my story: Karui and Chôji! Thanks to the reviewers and followers. I hope you will enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and english is not my maternal language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

The story that I present addresses ceremonies (engagement and wedding) for each couples. It is written in a very light manner and with the urge to laugh. I did some research on japanese ceremonies to stick to tradition as possible. But this is my story, I will do as it please to me :-P!

It begins with Temari and Shikamaru!

**Chapter One: The Nara.**

**Konoha in the restaurant Yaikinu-Q.**

They were all there, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji and all others to celebrate the upcoming wedding of Shikamaru. He was the first one to marry. As Nara clan leader, he was engaged in very suitable marriage with the sister of the Kazekage. "Geez, guys, you do not realize! "He said after finishing his third cup of sake. He glanced over his drinking buddies. It is true that the wedding season opened for the former rookies. After his marriage, it would be the turn of Chôji to marry Karui from Kumogakure. Then the following pairs: Hinata / Naruto, Ino / Sai and finally Sasuke / Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed in frustration, 6 weeks, to eat, drink and suffer unbearable ceremonies. You should not rely on appearances. He was very happy to marry Temari but if it were up to him, they would have an intimate ceremony. But they belonged to two high-ranked families, the marriage had to be grandiose. Just thinking to the betrothal, God ...

**6 months ago**

"No Naruto! No! "The words rang in the office of the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. Shikamaru and his mother were working with Kakashi about final preparations for the trip to Suna. "But you absolutely need an escort Shikamaru, you're not going to go introduce yourself alone in front of Gaara! ". "Teme, I do not go alone, I have my mother and Kakashi! ". Naruto took his friend's neck and whispered in his ear: "Yes, but who will have fun with you, huh? ". Shikamaru was speechless because Naruto was right. That he was afraid his mother was an understatement. As for Kakashi, it was a good Hokage but probably not the best company. He would reply Naruto when her mother approved the plans of his friend. "Good idea Naruto! Do not grumble Shikamaru! I would not have to hear your whining during the trip! ". Kakashi and Naruto hid a laugh. This last left the office by ensuring that everyone would be there. And geez, everyone was there!

A week later, they reached the village of Suna. The latter was celebrating. Gaara already had a good relationship with Kakashi, and the alliance between Konohagakure and Sunagakure will be definitive with the wedding of the century. Although it is only the engagement, the village was decked with emblems of both families.

Gaara received his guests in a formal way in the palace. To the surprise of the ninjas of Konoha, Temari was not there. "Sakura-chan, where is Temari? " Hinata whispered to her friend. "No idea, once the welcoming ceremony ended, what would you say to go to her apartment? ". Both kunoichis waited an hour the formalities to complete. Hinata pinching quietly Naruto who threatening to fall asleep and Sakura was glaring at Sasuke who mumbled against the adornment. Turning to Hinata, Sakura whispered: "Remind me why we agreed to marry these idiots? ". Stifling a laugh, the elder Hyuga replied in the same tone "Because of love? Although I admit they exasperate me! Our respective engagement ceremonies will take place when we will get back from Suna, if Naruto-kun yawns during the ceremony, I'll kill him! ". Sakura smiled to Hinata, under his shy appearance, she was strong. "I would do the same for Sasuke-kun ...".

At the end of the ceremony, the two women, followed by Tenten and Ino went into the apartments of Temari. They barely had time to press against the wall to avoid taking the brunt of one of the bride servants. Armed with her fan, messy hair, the appearance of Temari honors her reputation of merciless warrior. "I said I did not want a pink dress, silly ! Took the tailor here in order for me to kill him! ". Ino told Sakura: "You are the most powerful among us, you talk to her! ". Sakura, scared to death, but willing to calm Temari before the official engagement ceremony approached her. "Temari, what's happening? Why did you attack your servant? ". Temari, red with anger and shame turned away without answering. "Today is the day of your engagement, why are you so angry? ". "I do not want to marry Shikamaru! ". "What? ! " screamed the kunoichis of Konoha. "Not one letter in two weeks and the gentleman just to ask for my hand, he must go to hell! ". Ino looked at Temari before burst into laughter. "You're kidding me! Are you serious Temari! Two weeks without writing to you and it's the end of the world! Do I remember that he was on a mission rank A with Sasuke and Naruto and he had to engage into the preparations for the ceremony? He hadn't time for him. I did not know you were a spoiled rotten! ". Temari turned red peony and turned away from her friends. Hinata said, "In addition, you have letters. Sasuke and Naruto don't do that ... ". Ashamed of her behavior, the sister of Gaara ordered to the rest of her servants to clean her messy apartment and to prepare a snack for the guests.

"Well, it is true that it is not in his habit tonot writing to me, but it pissed me off! ". Sakura reply to Temari, "it's not because he does not write that he does not love you. Sasuke left for two years to go around the world, the situation was tough but he promised to return. What he did. You've seen when we faced Tenori. And now he has returned to Konoha, he continues missions with Naruto! As if they needed to make up for lost time ... And yet in a week we will get engaged. .. ". Ino, Hinata and Tenten nodded ninja-doctor. "Okay, I'm an idiot! Sorry ... ". "Well now, we must drink this sake before starting to prepare ourselves! Temari, you'll be the princess of the day but we, the women of Konoha, will not sit on the sidelines! " Said Tenten.

The Nosai No Gi (traditional engagement ceremony) began in the early evening. Shikamaru, wearing a kimono with the emblem of the Nara clan, sat between his mother and Kakashi. Due to the death of Shikaku, the Hokage had decided to bear this burden. Fellows of Shikamaru do not yet know but Kakashi had decided to assume the role of a parent with orphans. This assured him a good supply of sake for the next 10 years.

On the other side of the table gifts, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari faced them. Along the walls stood the families and friends of the betrothed. Temari was superb in a white kimono. His submissive attitude contrasted with the outburst of violence she showed hours ago. "I bet 100 yens that Temari will kick Shikamaru if she does not like the obi. Guys, do you follow me? "Naruto whispered to his companions. "2000 yen s, she will not do, she's not a savage like you. "Sasuke said. "Teme ... ok challenge accepted. ". Lee, Kiba and Choji followed Naruto. Sai preferred to be with Sasuke. Although Temari violence was known, he knew she would not dishonor his clan by refusing her betrothal gifts. Sakura and her friends were retained desperate sighs.

The ceremony ended with Gaara's commitment to bring her sister in her new home in 3 months. No drama, nothing! Apart from the victorious smile of Sasuke.

**Konoha, before the wedding.**

Looking back, Shikamaru thought his fiancée had behaved particularly well during the ceremony. He asked Sakura on Temari quiet attitude but the kunoichi was elusive. Well , tomorrow is another day. Meanwhile, he threw a desperate glance at his companions. Naruto, despite having spent 3 years with Jiraiya, did not take alcohol. With Sai, also a novice, he sang to the groom bawdy songs. Choji managed the feat of eating, drinking and crying, wishing all the happiness to his brother in arms. Sasuke, for his part, said nothing but made a considerable effort to look straight ahead. Shikamaru laughed, how can you explain that the two most powerful ninjas in the world are unable to hold 3 cups of sake? He decided to have a little fun with the holder of Susano. "So Sasuke, are you not too disappointed to be the last of us to get married? ". Sasuke stared at him a moment before replying, "It is the date when the cherry blossoms, I want to marry Sakura at that time. " Shikamaru stared at his comrade. Unlike Naruto, it took him time to forgive Sasuke. He had caused much trouble to the team 7. But the Uchiha had made great efforts to be accepted again as a full-fledged ninja of Konoha. And the smile that lit up the face of Sakura from the final return of Sasuke was well be forgiven. Definitely,thought the Nara chief, life is full of surprises. Neji, rest his soul, was ignoble with Hinata in their infancy, and yet they all forgave him. Naruto had gone from pariah status in the future Hokage. He forgave all those who had made his life impossible.

"You know Sasuke, you return to the village was not accepted by everyone. But we are aware of your efforts. Sakura radiates since you're back, Naruto is very happy, so for them I decided to forgive you. Same for all the people who are sitting at this table. So make Sakura happy, this is your mission. Got it? ". "And you, sir with cutting pineapple, try not to disgrace your clan letting you walk on by the Princess of Suna. ". After a moment of silence, the two ninjas laughed. "Baka, Shikamaru and Sasuke, why are you laughing? " Launched a Naruto completely drunk. He collapsed on Sasuke, tearing at the same time his jacket. The latter was a gift from Sakura. "Naruto ... I'LL KILL YOU! "Sasuke roared before throwing on his friend. Have you ever tried to separate drunked ninjas?

**Konoha, Wedding Day.**

Like Suna, three months ago, the village of Konoha had released its finery to receive the Kazekage and the delegation of Suna.

In the house of the chief of Nara, Shikamaru was in his full attire. He was surrounded, as for the betrothal, by Kakashi and his mother. His friends had also wore their finery for the occasion. Sasuke and Naruto made a strong impression with the Temari maids of honor. But one glance of theirs respective fiancées prompt them to abandon any project of seduction. Who would dare duel the student of Tsunade? In tribute to his father Shikaku, whose bravery was recognized by all, all kages had traveled to Konoha. It was indeed a royal wedding!

Three shots announced the arrival of the bride. Escorted by Kankuro, who for the occasion had withdrawn his ritual makeup, Temari was dressed like a queen. Wife of chief Nara she became, well she affirmed her new authority as soon as she entered into the wedding hall. Tall, discreet makeup, gold jewelry, direct gaze, Temari made sensation at her entrance. Shikamaru was gaped. The priest threw the ceremony. The newlyweds sealed their union by drinking sake and asking God's protection from their ancestors.

After the ceremony, Shikamaru took the hand of Temari, turned to the congregation and said, "This is my wife Nara Temari! ". A roar of joy shook the palace. "It was time! Dattebayo! "Naruto yelled. The newlyweds went to the room where the banquet was to be held. After eating and drinking, Shikamaru and Temari opened the ball. Hinata pressed tenderly on Naruto smiled tenderly. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "In two weeks it will be our turn. ". She looked at him and said, "I look forward to, my love. Meanwhile, we will join them on the dancefloor. " Sasuke and Sakura were already dancing, Ino and Sai were there too. Gaara made a strong impression by inviting Mei dancing. His dexterity in dance left speechless the whole assembly. The party went on until late at night.

**Konoha, wedding night.**

Wearing a sexy green night gown , Temari was expecting her husband in the bridal chamber. Decorated with Sakura, Hinata and Ino, next brides-to-be, the place exuded good taste. Although the basket beside the bed was a small attention of Shikamaru friends. Males good taste...

Shikamaru joins her in bed. They stayed for several minutes without speaking. Then he took her hand and started kissing tenderly her arm. She nestled against his chest and he dropped his arm to take her mouth. Temari's lips opened under his and they caressed, gently at first.

It was their first time for both of them but they were not unaware. Kakashi and Gay had made a point to deliver a course of sexual education to the rookies. Shikamaru's lips left her mouth to follow the line of pure stroke of his beloved to her breasts. He pulled out her nightie. Then he took off his pajamas. The proximity of their naked bodies kindled their senses. Shikamaru took his wife's breasts in his hands, still kissing her. Temari jumped upon contact with his hands but Shikamaru reassured her. He could not help but tease her about her shyness while a few hours before she had put all Konoha at her feet. "Baka, Shikamaru, if you continue, you'll ..." She could not finish her sentence. Her husband had taken one of her nipples into his mouth. Traveled by a wave of desire, Temari moaned under the onslaught of Shikamaru. He was delighted by the reactions of his wife. After years, she was finally his. And the desire to own her drove him crazy. Unable to tease her more, he lay on the burning body of the young woman and opened her legs. "Temari, you drive me crazy. I want you. This is your first time, it is going to hurt but after that it will be okay. "Temari said," I know, go ahead. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. "

Shikamaru entered her. Temari winced under the intrusion but she was relieved to feel that Shikamaru waited for her to get used to him before moving. Once the pain went away, Temari began to move her hips. From her delicate fingers, she stroked his back and with both hands she imprisoned his muscular buttocks to push deeper into it. Shikamaru groaned and lost in it. Temari felt the tension in the lower abdomen suddenly gave way under a wave of pleasure.

"Now you are truly my husband, Shikamaru Nara. ".

Nota Bene: Chapter 700 presents the couples and the next generation of ninjas. Like it or not, this is not the question. Some people will see a sloppy end. It's true if you based the analysis only on the second part of the manga. Others will try make the link between the two parts to understand the direction taken by the author (I am one of these people). The most important is not to know who is right but to respect the work of Kishimoto.

To those who complain that Kishimoto depreciates the kunoichis, I want to reiterate that machismo (more or less latent) is a recurrent problem in the manga world (DBZ, City Hunter, Ranma 1/2, Fairy Tail to name a few and there are many on the list). I do not accept it but it will not stop me to read mangas.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Shikamaru engagement, the convoy set out for Kumogakure. The Rokudaime decided to kill two birds with one stone. First, He allowed both engagement ceremonies to take place and secondly, he presented his respects to others Kages. Kakashi liked this kind of travel. Since Tsunade gave him the charge of Kage, he no longer had a moment to him. Paperwork, official dinners, management units, he hadn't time for himself! He could not even see Gaï as regularly as he wished. And do not talk about reading! Through Fukasaku, he had managed to get the latest drafts of Icha Icha. Neatly arranged in his library, he never found the time to read them. And God knows he would die to have time. Comfortably installed in the palanquin reserved for Hokage, Kakashi was thanking God for these five weddings. Kakashi chuckled. For at least 3 of them, it was obvious. He was surprised to learn that Ino and Sai were dating. But according to Shikamaru, the relationship started years ago. Before the fourth Great War, Ino had spoken to his parents Sai, presenting him as a close friend. Intuitive, late Inoïchi was relieved to learn that the legendary trio Ino-Shika-Cho will remain united but he found Saï a little weird. Regarding the choice of Chôji, it was a total surprise. Thinking back to that day, Kakashi closed his eyes.

**Konoha, Rokudaime Hokage office **

"Rokudaime, can I talk to you please? »Asked Chôji while entering into Kakashi office. The latter looked up and gave his approval to the young Chûnin. He dismissed Naruto and Sasuke, who came to present the results of their last mission. "Grrr, what Chôji want? We'll have to come back later! ". Sasuke looked up at the ceiling replied, "Have you finished complaining? ". "Baka Sasuke-kun! I wanted to go to the ramen restaurant and clean myself! I promised Hinata to find her when I'll be back! ". "Teme, you think I do not plan to see Sakura? We have to wait, final point! ". Naruto glared Sasuke before suggesting an idea to pass the time. "So Chôji, what do you want to talk about? ". The young ninja took a deep breath and said: "I just seek your consent to my marriage! ". Kakashi looked at him a moment without answering. "Uh ... Who's the lucky lady? Ayame? ". "No, she does not belong to the village. ". Well, well, thought Kakashi, Chôji flirting outside the village. He followed the example of Shikamaru. "Is she from Suna? Given that you go all the time with Shikamaru, it would be logical.". Chôji, blushing a little, replied:" She belongs to Kumogakure. ". Kakashi almost fell off his seat. This would explain the many missives the Raikage send to him, requesting him to travel to Kumo in order to address an urgent matter. "Chôji, do not tell me that it is a one of the small-cousins of the Raikage ...". "Huh what, oh no no, it's Karui! ". A loud noise was heard on the roof. "There are a lot of birds, wait a minute, Lightning Cutter! ". A second thud echoed the technique used by Kakashi. "Karui is this ninja who disfigured Naruto right? ". "Yes, but she is very kind and gentle. ". "I do not think her partner and Naruto think the same as you. What's your father opinion? ". "He agreed because he believes she has the qualities of Akimichi chief's wife. ". Kakashi thought to himself that Karui's character will allow Chôji not fall as Akimichi chief. That's why Chôza had agreed the wedding. "Well, as your father agreed, I also give my consent. ". Chôji looked at him with a smile. "Thank you very much! You will see, she will be an outstanding asset to the village! ". "I do not doubt for a second! Ask your father to find me so that we prepare the ceremonies. And if you meet Naruto and Sasuke, tell them I want the minutes of their mission tomorrow at 8 in the morning. ". Chôji left the office with a big smile leaving Kakashi and Genma write a response to the Raikage. "You are aware that he will want to rip your head Kakashi? ", Genma asked to Rokudaime. Kakashi sighed: "Well, I answered him after the twelfth letter, better late than never. ". Inwardly, Kakashi thought that the Raikage would threatening to make him feel the Iron Claw upon his arrival ... Chôji, on his side, found his friends outside the Kages building. "You guys fell in soot? ". Sasuke and Naruto were like burnt by lightning. "It has not rained yet ...". Naruto grabbed him by the collar. "Chôji! This is true? Are you really going to marry HER! ". "Oh, it was you the birds on the roof! ". Naruto tightened his grip and said, "Do not talk about something else! So! ". "Yes it's true, in six months from today! ". "She almost killed me! ". Chôji disengaged from Naruto punches and pointed out to him that it would not happen again because the villages were in peacetime. "You will be with me during the ceremonies? ". While silencing Naruto, Sasuke answered in the affirmative. An hour later, all the ninjas were at Ichiraku to celebrate the good news. Apart Naruto who was murmuring that the village had enough violent women (Tsunade and Sakura), everybody rejoiced Chôji next wedding. Two weeks later, the dates and places ceremonies were determined and agreed by both families.

**Kumogakure **

"Really Karui, I wonder what he can find in you, this big teddy bear. Okay, you're not as canon as Godaïme but ... ". Before Omoï could finish his sentence, he was hit by the bride. "Don't talk about my fiancé with these words, Omoï! ". "Oi, but the poor Omoï is screwed, yeah, it's a poor man without heart ...". Killer Bee who followed his two pupils commented rapping the situation. "Yo Karui, you're the prettiest, but you need to calm down, because you will become the wife of a chief. ". Karui, blushing like a schoolgirl turned away from them. She met Chôji during the fourth Great War. On the battlefield, they had little time to talk. They met in one of the tents allocated to health care. They sympathized quickly and promised to meet again. With letters, they discovered each other and deeper feelings started to born. Chôji took advantage from Shikamaru trips to Suna country to join Kumo. Claiming initially he had some missives to deliver to the Raikage, excursions quickly became suspect in the eyes of the latter and Shikamaru. Raikage was informed by Hachibi about Karui and Chôji relationship. He was appreciated by the family of Karui, relieved to know she would not end up an old maid. The Raikage, meanwhile, knew Chôji exploits during the war. He had no objection to a wedding because it was out of the question that the visits are continuing. Already rumors began to circulate about monthly presence of Konoha chûnin. He sent letters to Kakashi to let him know, and the latter only replied to the twelfth letters! Karui abandoned her friends and walked to her father's house. A scout arrived with a bang this morning to announce the arrival of Hokage and his retinue. Against the injunction of her parents, she had decided to make one last mission with her team. Because once the ceremony of betrothal concluded, she was going to do her first lady apprenticeship with her mother. Unlike Temari, which become a friend, she is not from a prestigious line. She knew nothing about current protocol in big houses. Once the official engagement would take place, she would stay three months at home to learn everything. She would not have time to do more missions. "Geez, I will miss these two idiots. ". Soon arrived at her father's home, her mother and the maids took care of her. "Rokudaime, I expected you sooner. Always late huh? ". This was Raikage cordial formula arrival. Concealing his irritation under his mask, Kakashi replied politely to his host. He had already apologized by mail, he would not start again. He took as excuse the fact that his squad of ninjas had struggled to recover from the celebrations in Suna. "Kakashi-senpaï is unfair," whispered Naruto for his companions. Hinata and Sakura pinched him at each hip. "Shut up, you idiot, do you want an electric shock? "Sakura replied in the same tone. Wincing in pain, he was silent. The Raikage invited to return to his palace in order to make the welcoming ceremony. The engagement ceremony took place the next day. By special jutsu, Killer Bee and Naruto could retrieve their bijuus so they can also enjoy the ceremony. The master of ceremonies has not provided enough alcohol for the two additional guests so he had to use all Kumogakure sake stocks.

**Konoha, wedding day **

Three months after the Nosai No Gi, Karui arrived in Konoha. She, usually so proud, felt as trapped. Still, everything was perfect. Already assured of the love of her future in-laws, she saw that Konohagakure had bent over backwards to receive the Raikage and his delegation. She could not help thinking that Chôji was making a misalliance by marrying her. Strolling through the garden of Kage residence, she found Ino who came to bring the headdress of the bride. "You look worried Karui. Stress? "Ino asked her. "No, I ... I do not feel in my place." Ino looked at her blankly. "Why? You will marry in a few hours, you will become the wife of Chôji ... ". "And if I was a misalliance for him? I'm not noble! ". Ino took her in her arms. "You make him happy and that's the most important. His eyes light up when he talks about you. If you knew all the future plans he has for both of you. You will learn quickly. And look at me. In two weeks, I'm going to marry a ninja who has no family ... Raise the head! This is the best day of your life, for now, smile and enjoy what life brings you. ". Reassured by the words of Ino, Karui followed her advice. Six hours later, under the eyes of the guests, their families, Kurama and Gyûki, Karui and Chôji united their destinies. Dressed in a beautiful white kimono, she wore a golden headdress, recalling the color of her eyes. Nobody could not look away from her. Even Naruto and Omoï, rather scared, found her beautiful. And what to say about the groom. Chôji radiated happiness to the delight of his parents and his friends. It was by a firm and strong voice he vowed to love and protect her and their children. After the ceremony, it was the party. Everyone ate and drank ad nauseam. Shikamaru and Temari, married for two weeks, looked relieved to see the new married couple on the dance floor. "You see Shikamaru; you no longer will be the one to whine about marriage weight. ". "Galley ...". Laughing, Temari took the hand of her husband and dragged him on the dance floor.

**Akimichi residence wedding night **

Lying side by side Chôji and Karui were discussing about the day. Actually, none of them dared to take the initiative. Chôji, always a little complexe because of his weight, was afraid to hurt her. He knew she was a virgin so he had to be careful. Then Shikamaru words came back to him: "Kiss her, be tender and take your time. This will go! ". Smiling, he tightened his grip around Karui and began to kiss her. They continued their caresses for a while before Chôji takes the initiative. Novice in carnal love, she had a slight cringe when Chôji began to undo the buttons of her undressed, but he whispered soothing words in her ears. He kissed her eyelids, cheeks, neck and nose. The shock of that tender assault left her breathless. Karui did not expect not to feel a warm hand on her breasts. "Oh Chôji ..." she moaned, arching her body covered from chills against her husband. Chôji took the little teat in his mouth. It hardened in his lips. Then he ran kissing her whole body, enjoying the fire slowly. Karui kept moaning, frightened by the violence of her reactions. She felt herself both dissolve and be full of a new force. Chôji whispered in her ear soft, reassuring words. Suddenly she gasped; surprised by the way his fingers took. Stretched towards him, she felt on the tender skin of her thigh hard contact his manhood. Gently, he spread her legs. Caught between terror and desire, she heard him whisper, "You're going to hurt, Karui, just a moment and then never again. ". Yes I Do! Oh! Yes I Am. I beg you, go ahead. "She said, panting. Chôji positioned himself on top of her, spread her legs and penetrated her slowly. Karui felt a tremendous burning followed immediately by wonderful warmth. She opened her eyes and met his eyes reflect the same love and the same desire. Chôji took a moment. Karui was so narrow that he had to use all his mental strength to avoid getting lost in it. He began by slow movements so that she got used to him. Then, driven mad by the desire and the moans of pleasure escaping uncontrollably from the mouth of Karui, he quickened the pace. "Ah, ah, Chôji, ah, continue ...". Karui was at the height of happiness. Chôji had awakened her body to love and she allowed herself to embark on this journey with pleasure. Then she felt him tense against her before giving free rein to his enjoyment. She had read in the books that the first time could be painful, but as far as she concerned, it had been wonderful sensations. Smiling and exhausted from a day full of emotions, she fell asleep in Chôji arms.


End file.
